


Rarepairs - Danny/Paulina

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Exes, F/M, Ficlet, Little Black Dress, Phic Phight 2019, Pink Astronaut, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Sweet Sixteen, and Paulina isn't shy about showing him off, differentjasper, fluidity189, listen Danny is A Gentleman ok, shallow sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Fave Rarepair5. Paulina/Danny - After being ditched on her Sweet Sixteen, Paulina finds her ex knocking at her door.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Paulina Sanchez
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Rarepairs - Danny/Paulina

**Author's Note:**

> Fill 5 of 6 for the prompt "Fave Rarepair" by differentjasper aka fluidity189.
> 
> I've always been a sucker for this pairing!

**Rarepairs**

Paulina/Danny

-

A bouquet of roses met her when she opened the door, red, vibrant, and blooming, like the blush growing on the cheeks of the one holding them.

"Hey Paulina," said Danny, half hiding behind his gift. "Happy Birthday."

Paulina gasped, hand to her cheek. "Oh goodness, they're _beautiful,_ " she murmured, reaching for them.

He handed them over easily, fidgeting once his hands were free. "Listen, I know I'm like the last person you want to see right now…"

"No," she said, the surprise settling back into annoyance. "That would be Dash."

"…Yeah. I heard." Danny looked down at his feet. "Really shitty thing for him to do."

Dash was supposed to take Paulina out on a special date for her Sweet Sixteen, but cancelled last minute to attend a welcome dinner with a football Talent Scout. Which, _understandable,_ he was preparing for his future, but he'd known about the dinner for weeks and neglected to tell Paulina until the day of.

Too late to arrange plans with her other friends, not that she wanted their pity. They'd all be attending her mega party on Saturday, and that was _that_. No, Paulina had just wanted her actual birthday to be personal. Special. Instead, she'd spent the night crying her eyes out in her room.

Reminded, Paulina quickly swiped a thumb under her eyes. She had no mascara on to smudge, but it never hurt to be sure. "These are lovely," she said at last. "Thank you."

Danny nodded, rubbing the back of his neck again. Nervous.

"Listen, I was thinking." He shifted weight from one foot to the other. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat? On me, of course."

Paulina looked up, startled.

"As friends," he added quickly. "I know you're dating Dash, I just think you shouldn't have to spend your birthday… you know. Alone."

She stared at him, considering.

"I am _so_ not dating Dash anymore," she said at last. "The jerk."

She didn't fail to see how he perked up a bit at that, but he didn't press the issue. Too sweet for that, she mused.

"If you don't feel like going outside, I understand. You can keep the roses either way." He assured.

Paulina buried her face in the flowers, sniffing the delicate scents. Too sweet by far.

Why had she ever broken up with Danny? She remembered, vaguely, dating him a few months back, but couldn't remember the breakup. And of course, that disastrous dance-date when she'd first moved here. _That,_ she recalled - she'd been mad he'd ditched her half the dance, but after discovering his Dad had been one of the chaperones, she couldn't say she blamed him in retrospect. She'd do the same in his shoes if her Papa was watching her like a hawk all night.

And, honestly, Paulina didn't want to spend her most momentous birthday holed up in her room. Maybe she should take the chance.

"You know what?" said Paulina, looking into his ice blue eyes. "Why not. Come on in and sit down - I have to go change first. And put on makeup. I'm a wreck."

She led him inside, stopping in the kitchen for a vase. "You're not a wreck," he argued, looking at her with his head cocked sideways, as if trying to spot her alleged flaws. "Besides - what's that song, again? It's my party, I'll cry if I want to?"

Paulina laughed. "She was a wise woman who spoke the truth," she agreed. "But I'd rather not be crying tonight."

"That's why I'm here," Danny shrugged, leaning against the kitchen table.

Paulina deposited the flowers in a vase, on display for all to see.

"Thank you," she said, turning to him. "Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long."

"Don't mention it. Take as much time as you—" Danny cut off abruptly as Paulina leaned in to peck his cheek with a kiss. "—Need…"

"Be right back," she promised, skipping away and up the staircase.

"…Ok," she heard him mumble, stunned. She smirked. She thought maybe he'd been here to pick her up on the rebound, but no, he'd really just been here to support her.

Maybe tonight would be a disaster. Maybe he'd up and disappear like he always did - like all her friends did. But for now…

Paulina swung open her closet doors, eyeing the little black dress and pink Channel jacket she'd bought just for tonight's occasion.

For now, she'd step out that door with Danny on her arm, and see where the night takes her.

—


End file.
